Dead Man's Gorge race
The Dead Man's Gorge race is a minigame race in The Precursor Legacy, available at the Dead Man's Gorge racetrack, a sub-section of the Precursor Basin. The race can be played indefinitely after beating the "Beat record time on the gorge" mission assigned by the Gambler. Minigame The racetrack itself is located to the right once you enter the first section of the Precursor Basin, it is marked by a checkered strip. To start the race, you need to drive your A-Grav Zoomer through the gate, where after a timer will start. The track is littered with various Precursor obstacles and pistons which will block your way. The occasional raised ground appears too, forcing you to use any roaming babaks for a jump boost or to go around it. Periodically, the track will also field lone or either stacks of dark eco boxes and treasure chests. Finally, blue eco can be found which boosts your speed as usual. Usually, the track is completed within at least 45 seconds; avoiding any obstacles and using all blue eco or Lurker jump boosts available can make it lower than forty seconds, albeit this is rare. If you die, you will automatically lose the race. If you jump of the racetrack, you will automatically abort the race. It should be noted that there is no reward, aside from a power cell for beating the record time in the introduction mission. Racetrack Straight from the start you will encounter a babak, which can be used to jump over the bit of raised ground right after it. From there on you will see a bridge of sorts (as well as another babak) supported by two pillars in the middle. The left path is periodically blocked by two pistons while the right one is clear, the lurker can be used to jump over the pistons. There is also a bit of blue eco between the two pillars. At the end here you will see a large circular path leading upwards to the bridge you just passed underneath, the path begins on the left side meaning the piston path is the fastest if traversed safely. There is a stack of treasure chests on the path and some more on the bridge. Past it are another two pistons on the sides and past that one are two stacks of dark eco boxes. You'll then head into a piston-filled tunnel. After the tunnel is another bit of blue eco together with a babak, which can be used to jump over the two stacks of dark eco boxes behind him. Head forward and you will apparently run into a dead end, instead make a jump downwards here and do an immediate U-turn. There is another babak which can be used to get on the raised section to your left (where yet another lurker and some blue eco awaits you). Past that is another split path, the left is clear while the right has a number of dark eco boxes and treasure chests as well as some blue eco. Finally there is a last four pistons (two pairs right next to each other) followed by the checkered strip which marks the exit. Category:Minigames